Random character stories
by Nanodaperson
Summary: These are stories that have each caharcter be the main character and have their own little random story. Please don't make fun of me if the title makes no sense! Chapter FIVE EIRI YUKI!
1. Touma Seguchi

La li ho! Well, i guess my last story wasn't good enough...sigh...I am sad...I'LL TRY AND DO BETTER THEN!!! HAZZAH!! Well, but should this story be about...? Hmmmm...ummmm...i dunno. Oh well, what I think of will pop in my head...any moment now...yup, soon...I got it! Character stories! Each Character will have a story and they'll be the main character of the story! Some people may be important in other stories, but they won't be the main person! First up! I shall write about...TOUMA SEGUCHI!! YAY!!! On with Touma's story!!

Touma: Yes! Finally! A story with me!

Me: Touma...other people write about you too...

Touma:...oh!

Let's just get to the story...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Random Character stories**

**Chapter 1: Touma Seguchi**

It was quiet in the office of Touma Seguchi. Mostly likely, he'd be doing paper work, but instead-

"CHOO-CHOO!!! VROOOM!!! BEEP BEEP!!!" Touma was playing with his old train set that he found. Touma continued the noise until Sakano barges into the room.

"Mr.President-"

"SAKANO!! I'M BUSY!!"

"...playing with a train set?"

"Yeah..."

"B-But your work? Doesn't-"

"I need bubblegum." said Touma to himself. He walked over to his closet of Bubble gum and grabbed a pack. He opened it up grabbed a piece, unwrapped it and threw it into his mouth.

"Mmm...watermelon..."

"Mr.President please!" Sakano screamed. Suddenly the half the buliding blew up right behind Sakano. His face turned white and he fainted. Touma stared at the other half of the building which is now gone.

"...Its cold! Sakano close the window!" but Sakano passed out. Touma noticed Sakano had a game boy in his pocket so he took it and started playing it. Then K, Shuichi, Hiro and Fujisaki walked in.

"Hm? Do you have an appointment with Mr.Seguchi?" asked Touma holding a banana plush with googly eyes.

"Uh, Touma...we-" started K until Touma interrupted.

"ANSWER THE BANANA!!!"

"...no."

"Where did the banana plush come from?" asked Fujisaki.

"Would you like to make an appointment?"

"...uhhh...as long as he doesn't know that we blew up half the building...no."

"Oh...then leave! I'm very busy!"

"With what?"

"That!" Touma pointed at the train set which was half blown up. Shuichi was playing with the second half. He rolled the train down the tracks which lead to the half of the building that was blown up. He looked up at the others.

"What?" asked the vocalist. Touma glared at him.

"YOU! OUT!" Touma grabbed a broom and starting hitting Shuichi with it. Suddenly, Touma stopped to the noise of the ice cream truck. Shuichi heard it too. They both looked at each other.

"ICE CREAM!!" shouted Touma and Shuichi. They jumped out of the building and chased after the ice cream truck. The truck stopped and Shuichi realized he had no money.

"Don't worry Shindou. Let an old pro show you how to get ice cream for free." Touma walked over to the ice cream truck. The ice cream man looked down.

" Ice cream? For the poor?"

"Hmm, sorry. No. i can't do that." replied the man.

"No ice cream for the poor?"

"No."

"Well, then...WAWWWWWWW!!!" Touma shouted and started beating up the old man using Konfu. Shuichi was afraid to watch so he ran off. Once the man was beaten senseless, Touma grabbed 2 ice creams and stepped out of the truck with his eyes closed with glory.

"There, that's what you do." said Touma handing to ice cream to Shuichi who is not even there anymore. Someone grabs it.

"Wow, I learned so much!" Touma opened his eyes and saw that it was Ryuichi.

"Dammit! He ran off..."

"Who ran off?" Touma grabs the ice cream away from Ryuichi and Ryuichi begins to cry. Touma gives it to him again and he stops. He takes it away once more and Ryuichi cries.

"Fine." sighed Touma as he gave up the ice cream to Ryuichi.

"Yay!" yelled Nittle grasper's vocalist. Touma then left leaving Ryuichi to eat his ice cream. While walking back to NG, Touma opened his ice cream and began eating it. Once he reached NG, he saw the half gone(which has been there for a while!).

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HALF THE BUILDING!?!?" yelled the president. K pops out of no where with Fujisaki.

"Now he notices..."said Fujisaki.

"Yeah,...Y'know the building looks like a fish if you turn to your side..." K turned his head sideways to the building.

"No it doesn't!" K pulled Fujisaki's head sideways.

"No, look my son."

"Im not your son!!" Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. Fujisaki and K-san turned around and saw that it was Hiro eating potato chips. The sighed and relaxed. Then something fell on Fujisaki's face. He took it off his face.

"What the-It's a gnome?" then some fell on K and Touma. Hiro stood there eating potato chips still.

"What the hell are these demons?" questioned K-San.

"GNOMES!!" shouted Touma. Then a giant group of gnomes on unicorns come flying down to them.

"NO!! THEY ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!!!" screamed K and Touma. Fujisaki fainted at the scene. K ran to him.

"He's knocked out..."

"Well, i guess its up to us then." suggested Touma.

"Yes, sir!"

"Oh, this is going to be good..." said Hiro eating a potato chip.

**In the other half of NG (The side that is still there.)**

Touma and K were preparing for war against the Gnome nemesis. They attached themselves with an armed clothing and a belting filled with tons of weapons and stuff.

"Machine guns?"

"Check!"

"Pipe bomb?"

"Check!"

"Potato chips?"

"Negative."

"No, what happened to them?"

"Hiroshi took the last bag."

"NO!!! THAT WAS ARE ONLY FOOD RESOURCE!!"

"Negative." K opened up a cabinet filled with food and refreshments.

"BRILLIANT!! Okay now,...explosives, guns...I think we got it all."

"Okay then."

**Outside**

After they both of them prepare themselves for the greatest battle of their lives, the headed towards the center of the city of Tokyo. So far the Knomes had destroyed buildings with their lazar vision, nawed on the ankles of many people, and spread prettiness in the skies and terror on the land across Tokyo. K and Touma have finally reached their destination. Before they attacked they checked their ammo.

"K, are the guns filled?"

"Yes, sir! With the finest chocolate syrup across japan."

"Herseys?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Okay. Knomes hate chocolate syrup." They waited for their targets to approach them. Once the enemy was heading towards them, they attacked.

"ATTACK!!!" yelled Touma. They jumped out and squirted chocolate syrup all over the Knomes which made the knomes explode. They threw bombs at the knomes on the flying unicorns, but then they threw it back down to Touma and K. Touma and K threw it back to them and the same thing happened. This happened about seven more times before the bomb blew up on the knomes. Some Knomes went to attack Touma, but he kick them with his Konfu. K-San, however, was in an eye staring contest with three one the knomes.

"Come' on...one of you damn nutcases have to blink..." mumbled K-San. Touma was against one gnome now. He jumped to try to get the gnome but then the gnome pulled out a bomb. Touma quickly stopped himself.

"You wouldn't..." he said to the gnome. The bomb continued ticking.

(This will now be in slow motion.)

Touma ran to the gnome to stop the bomb from exploding.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he yelled. (remember slow motion) He jumped torwards the gnome with the bomb when it exploded. Every part of Tokyo was destroyed.

**End Flash Back**

"And then, TOKYO EXPLODED!! But thankfully, the knomes exploded and i saved the city of Tokyo!" shouted Touma to his wife Mika. They both were in their home at the front door because Touma just came home. She was thinking Touma was a freak.

"...Touma, you've been drinking again, haven't you?"

"...maybe..."

"Did i win the eye starring contest?" asked K-san who was right behind Touma the whole time. hiro popped out of no where.

"It was fun to watch." said Hiro without the potato chips.

"Touma look outside it the city ruined?" Mika questioned moving Touma's focus to the outside of their house. Outside it was peaceful, quiet and nothing was destroyed. He stared for a while.

"...uhhhhh, I dunno."

"Touma, bed. NOW!"

"Fine, fine. You sound like my wife..."

"I AM YOUR WIFE!!" shouted Mika dragging Touma into bed. K was sitting at the table eating some ramen.

"This i good ramon...can i eat the rest?" he asked Mika, but she ignored him so K-san took it as a 'yes'. He then began to eat the rest. Hiro then walked to where K was and tried some.

"Hey this IS good." he said and K and Hiro shared the ramon. Now, which ends the crazy adventure that never happened...

**The next morning at Yuki and Shuichi's apartment**

Shuichi was getting ready for work, even though he knows the building was half gone he was seeing what they were going to do today. He kissed his lover on the head who was drinking coffee in the kitchen.

"Bye Yuki, I'll see ya later!" waved Shuichi as he left. About a few minutes later, Shuichi walked in with a shocked expression on his face.

"What?" asked Yuki.

"Yuki...where did some of Tokyo go?"

"What!?" he shouted. He ran to the window and saw a part of Tokyo destroyed. Some parts were still there (like around Touma's house.), but where Shuichi and Yuki lived, there was nothing really except their apartment complex. Yuki walked away from the window.

"I need a lot more coffee..." he said to himself. Shuichi followed.

"I need some chocolate milk..." Shuichi and Yuki just tried to foget the mess they saw and it was all thanks Touma Seguchi, K-san, and the knomes.

**End of Touma's character story**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL! Attacking Knomes on Unicorns...that was creepy.

O.o

Which concludes Touma's Character story. Next time See a Character story of Hiroishi Nakano! WHOOT!

Hiro: Y'know those potato chips were good...

Me: Yup! And now its your turn for a story.

Hiro: Yes! I'm loved!

So please, read more, review, and please don't choke on potato chips...I'd be really sad then...QUIZNOS!!!


	2. Hiro Nakano

La li ho! Imma back once more! Yays! Well, i wasn't able to write for a week because of the school musical i was in. I loved it and i had a lot of fun...but imma sad that its over TT

Oh well, imma back and its time to write about HIRISHI NAKANO!! YAY!!

Hiro::looking at magizine::

HIRO!!!

Hiro::looks up:: Yeah?

Say banana!

Hiro:...

Just kidding, your story is happening!

Hiro:Yes, i have succeeded in something!

ON WITH THE STORY!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Hiroshi Nakano**

It was a bright sunny morning when Hiroshi Nakano wakened in his apartment. He sat up on his bed when the phone rang. He got out of bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hiro?" answered Shuichi.

"What do you want so early in the morning?" sighed Hiro. It took Shuichi a moment to answer.

"Well,...i was wondering..."

"Yeah...?"

"...are you a peregant unicorn?"

"...WHAT THE HELL KIND ON QUESTION WAS THAT!?"

"Well, in my dream, you were a-a guy who was eating chicken and was wearing a cheif's hat and-"

"WHATS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ME BEING A UNICORN?!?!"

"...uh, nothing really, i just got bored. Oh wait Hir-" Hiro hung up on his best friend. He looked at the clock and in was seven in the morning. He sighed and climbed back into bed.

"He had to wake me up...at this hour?" he mimbled. He closed his eyes and went back to bed. Suddenly the phone rings again. Hiro glared at it and got out of his bed once more.

'Better not be Shuichi again..." he thought. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"...Luke, I AM YOUR FATHER!!!!!!" yelled the voice. Hiro shouted and hung up. He was heading back to his bed when the phone rings again. Hiro growledand answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

"You order 7 fishy pizzas?"

"No...i-"

"You order 7 fishy pizzas!?"

"NO! Now-"

"7 FISHY PIZZAS!!!"

"SHUT! UP!" shouted the gutarist. He hung up the phone and almost broke the resiver. He walked back over to his bed and layed down. He starred at the phone.

'if that phone rings one more time I-' the phone ringing inturupted Hiro's thought's. He jumped up even more angry and picked up the phone.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" he yelled on the phone.

"Hiro...do you hate me now?" cried Shuichi on the other line.

"Oh, sorry Shuichi! Its just-"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HIRO HATES ME AND HE CALLED ME FAT!!"

"No i didn't! Wait! Shuichi!!"

"YUKI!!! HIRO-"

"SHUICHI!! YOU NEVER LET ME FINISH DAMMIT!!"

"Oh, then...why didn't you say so?" Hiro just didn't care any more and hung up. He headed back to bed and slept for at least five minutes more. Then suddenly, Ryuichi and K-san fall through Hiro's wall. hiro popped up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Weeeeeee!! That was fun sooooooooo K!!" shouted Ryuichi. K got up off the ground.

"Yes, and that is what it is like to fly."

"What?!" yelled the gutarist. The two looked over at Hiro.

"Hey, your...your...that guy!" said Ryuichi.

"You don't know me, do you?"

"Wait! Don't tell me..."

"...Hiro."

"No thats not it..." Hiro looked at K to explain what was going on.

"Well, Hiroshi...how are you?"

"...very annoyed."

"Good!" Hiro sighed at K-san's happy adittude. Ryuichi looked in Hiro's bathroom.

"THERE ARE MONSTERS IN THERE, K-SAN!!!" gasped Nittle Grasper's vocalist. K gasped as well.

"Then we need to prepare for battle..."

"IN MY BATHROOM?!?!"

"Yes, Hiroshi, in your bathroom."

"BUT NO MONSTERS ARE IN THERE!!!"

"Yes there is, Mr...dude guy...thing...look." said Ryuichi leading the two to what he saw in the bathroom. All that was there is a rubber duck on the tub.

"Ryuichi, its a rubber duck..."said Hiro.

"NO OH! ITS WORSE!!!" shouted K.

"QUICK TO THE BAT CAVE!!" shouted Ryuichi. He then jumped out the window as did K-san. Hiro gave up on trying to go back to bed so got ready for the rest of the day. He decided to go out for a bit. So when he opened the door, Shuichi was there smiling really big.

"Shuichi, what do you want now?"

"What? I'm not loved?"

"No, I-"

"Your saying Bobo the clown is in the sewage and eats endless chicken form the mountains in hawaii?"

"What?"

"EXACTLY! HA! I WIN!!" Hiro slammed the door in Shuichi's face and decided to watch television instead. He clicked on a channel and began to watch it. Suddenly, the Tv turned all fuzzy. Hiro was beating the Tv when Ryuichi and K-san flew through Hiro's apartment. They were wearing black tight pants with stripped shirts and gloves with little faces on them. They pulled out buzzukas and ran towards the bathroom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" shouted the two weridos as the destroyed Hiro's bathroom. Once they were done with that, they tied the duck to a chair.

"WHAT THE HE-" Hiro started until Ryuichi attack him.

"K, he knows to much!!"

"Tie him up too."

**5 minutes later **

They were in the living room of Hiro's apartment where they had Hiro and a rubber duck tied to a chair.

"TALK OR THE RUBBER DUCKIE GETS IT!!!" said K as he slapped Hiro.

"Dude, you can't hit me! You're my manager!"

"Damn! Ryuichi its up to you."

"I gots a better idea, nanoda!"

"What is it?" asked K and Ryuichi whispered into his ear.

"Very good, young solider!"

"Yay!!" Ryuichi left the room for a moment and left Hiro and K in there.

"...so, how's it going?" asked K.

"Well, I'm tied up to a chair, my home is ruined, my bathroom is destroyed, i couldn't get any sleep because of my fuckin' phone and you and Sakuma are going crazy over a rubber duck..."

"But, you don't understand...it's the enemy!"

"Of what?"

"Noodles."

"Noodles?"

"Yes, noodles..."

"Okay..."

"I like noodles!"

"As do i..."

"Yeah..."

"...UNTIE ME FROM THE FRICKIN' CHAIR!!!!!"

"Why?" The guitarist really got pissed off. Suddenly, Ryuichi returned with Shuichi.

"I got him!"

"WHILE i was doing something important!" said Shuichi pouting.

"Which is?" asked Hiro.

"I know!! LOVEY-DOVEY WITH YUKI-SAN!!! AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" shouted K.

"No, actually, I was eating cereal..." said Shuichi.

"...damn...how could i be wrong...what kind?" asked K.

"FORGET IT!!! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" shouted Hiro.

"Fine fine, you whiny guitarist" said the manager as he untied Hiro.

"Awwwwww, but i wanted to bother him using Shu-chan! He is pretty annoying-"

"I AM NOT!!"

"You didn't let me finish!!"

"Sorry, Sakuma, but im not annoying,"

"Let me finish! Your annoying to many of the few, yet still loved by the same..."

"...Wha?"

"Shuichi what's two plus two?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...fish?" Ryuichi walked up to Hiro.

"How did he pass school?"

"Copying me homework."

"I see..."

"But i agree with Shuichi."announced K-san.

"You do?" questioned Hiro.

"Yes, don't you see? Look at two plus two another way, like jiberish! With that, anything equals fish!"

"No it doesn't." said Hiro.

"DON'T RUIN IN NON BELIEVER!!" yelled K. Ryuichi and Shuichi looked at each other.

"Shun the non believer!"said Ryuichi.

"SHUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!" yelled Shuichi.

"SSSHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!" they both said as they walked away backwards out of the broken down apartment. They soon disappeared. Hiro and K looked at each other.

"See you in work tomorrow, Hiroshi?"

"Yeah."

"Good, well seeya!" said K as he chased after the other two. Hiro then sat down on his bed and rubbed his head on the crazy day he has had.

"Watcha doin'?" asked a voice. Hiro looked down and it was a leprechaun.

"OH...MY-"

"Do you have some soap?" Hiro then fainted at all that he has been through. The Leprechaun then went to the bathroom, took a bar of soap and left the ruins of Hiro's apartment.

**END of Hiro's Character story**

Oh WOW!!! That was fun!! Well, Hiro had his day and its...::drumroll::

RYUICHI SAKUMA!!!!! WHOOT!!

Ryuichi:Yays! Kuma, we gonna have our own character story, nanoda!!"

Yay!! Seeya next time!!! Until then, read, review, and remember never wear buttons on your pants...

O.o


	3. Ryuichi Sakuma

La li ho!! Wal-LA!! I am magical...okay i just had to do that. Anywho, forgive me for not updating and stuff. Many things have been going on like...nothing...

O.o

Okay, well moving on a tip to you all...NEVER eat onions from your friends and then go on a train ride...i felt sick YET didn't throw up! Yesh!! SUCCESS!!! lso, i've plan and plan and got my next chapter!! Yay!! ARE you ready Ryuichi?!

Ryuichi: Heck yeah! And so is Kuma, Nanoda!

Great! On with the show!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Ryuichi Sakuma**

The day began with the vocalist of Nittle Grasper and his little stuff friend walking down the sidewalk eating icecream. He smiled happily with his Kuma by his side, yet was upset because he had nothing to do. He tried calling Shuichi, but shuichi never answered his cell. He was going to try to call Tatsuha when he heard the icecream man. He stopped for a second.

'Sigh...Hey! When people sigh in their heads, THEY DO SAY SIGH-I mean, there is nothing to do...' he Ryuichi. He looked to the side and saw a local Wal-Mart with a sign that says fifty percent off bubblewrap..

"OH THEY GOTS BUBBLEWRAP!! KUMA!!! BUBBLEWRAP!!!" shouted the vocalist. He ran into the show.

"Welcome to Wal-Mart!" said the greeter.

"AHHHHHH!! AN OLD GUY- I mean Hi!" said Ryuichi. He then ran off into the bubblewrap ilse. He stared at the beauty he saw.

"BUBBLEWRAP!!" He quickly opened many packages of bubblewrap and began to pop the bubbles.

** 3 hours and 28 minutes later**

Ryuichi popped the last bubble on the last bubble wrap.

"PHEW!! Okay...opps...i guess i have to buy all this...Oh well!" said Ryuichi. He picked up the pile of popped bubble wrap and carried it to the counter. He looked around and noticed that no one was in the store and the lights were off.

"Hmmmmm...MUST BE A BIRTHDAY PARTY!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!" shouted the vocalist with his plush. He ran down the cleaning supply ilse and stopped.

"Hello?...HELLO!!!!!! HELLO HELLO HELLO HELLO HELLOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Ryuichi. He heard his voice echoe and shouted some more.

"HOW ARE YOU!?!? I AM...THE TACO MAN!!!!!!...meep...pickle..." Suddenly there was a crash. Ryuichi turned around and there was a boken glass and-

"Peanuts?...Oh no...its a sign...it means...i'm hungry!" He then heard breathing and looked the other way.

"H-Hello?" he said scared. He thought something was getting closer so he walked backwards until he bumped into someone. Not something, SOMEONE! Ryuichi screamed so loud that he couldn't hear another person screaming. Ryuichi ran to the next isle and bumped into the same person. He did the same thing about a couple more times until he bumped into other person with the same person.

"Hey!! No running around!!" said the man he just bumped into. The man held up a flash light and gave it to Ryuichi.

"Flashlight?" offered the man and Ryuichi took it. He turned it on and saw it was the greeter old he saw earlier.

"AHHH!! Your that old guy!!"

"Peanut butter cracker?" offered the man again and Ryuichi shrugged and took the cracker. The other guy walked up to the flash light.

"Ow...my head..." Ryuichi saw what the other man looked like.

"SHU-CHAN!!!" shouted Ryuichi as he attacked Shuichi.

"Uh, S-Sakuma-san?"

"Hiya! How come your here Shu-chan?"

"Oh, because of the bubble wrap!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but then the store was closing and i got stuckin here and...yeah."

"I see. Well, no one can resist bubble wrap!"

"It just gets to you. Like, you HAVE to pop the little bubbles..."

"Yeah, and you old man?" Ryuichi turned his attention to the old man

"I found a nickel!" he shouted.

"Fassinating." exclaimed Ryuichi.

"Is it your first night Sakuma-san?"

"Yup, yours too?"

"Nope, i've been here for...Two days!"

"REALLY!? What did you eat?!"

"Icecream!" shouted Shuichi.

"And hotdogs!" said the greeter.

"How long have you been here Mr. Greeter man?" asked Nittle Grasper's vocalist.

"Hmmmmmmm...twelve weeks?"

"Woah!!!"

"And the best part is, you can do what ever you want!!" announced Shuichi. Ryuichi's smile grew large.

**In the Toy Isle.**

It was full of noise in the toy section. Ryuichi was jumping on the trampoline and flew up on top of the bike shelf cauing some bikes to fall over. Shuichi was hiding in a box because he wanted to know what it was like to be a doll in a box. The greeter dude was fulling the plastic pool with onions rings and speggetti.

"Okay is ready!" shouted the Greeter man. Ryuichi and Shuichi stopped what they were doing and jumped into the speggetti and onion ring pool.

"Yay! Speggetti!" shouted Shuichi.

"I can eat and swim at the same time!" screamed Ryuichi. Shuichi got out of the pool and grabbed a plastic taco and started bitting it.

"Shu-chan, what are you doing?"

"Eating a taco."

"But...its plastic..." Shuichi blinked and looked at the taco.

"...Made in China..." Shuichi then tossed the taco behind him.

"Oh, lets look at magizines and see if we're in them, Shu-chan!" suggested Ryuichi. Shuichi agreed and they were about to run off when the forgot about the Wal-Mart greeter.

"Wait,...Hey Wal-Mart dude! Come with us!" silence was all that was heard. They looked behind themsleves and noticed no one there. They turned and looked at each other.

"...TO THE MAGIZINES!!!" shouted Shuichi. They then ran to the magizine section.

**In the magizine section**

Ryuichi and Shuichi destroyed the magizine section. Several magizines were torn and the rest were thrown around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Shuichi. Ryuichi ran over to him.

"What's wrong Shu-chan?!" he asked worried.

"I...I..."

"Come on you can say it."

"I...found...a foster's home for imaginary friends coloring book!!" he jumped up and down really excited and happy.

"WHAT?! REALLY?!?! I WANT ONE!!!!" shouted Ryuichi. He grabbed on and looked through it. Shuichi noticed the freazer FILLED with ice cream. It was like heaven for him. He walked over with his jaw hanging down. Ryuchi didn't notice at all. Ryuichi saw a magizine that he didn't see before and it was full of porn. Ryuichi covered his eyse, then opened them. He covered his eyes again and tossed the magizine.

"My eyes burn now!" shouted Ryuichi. He got up with his eyes closed and ran into a wall. All the shampoo and bottles fell and landed on the singer. He was wiggling under a pile of hair care products.

"NOOOO!!! SHAMPOOOOOO!!!" he shouted. He then called for help.

"Shuichi!!!!" no response. "SHU-CAN!!!!" he called but he never showed up.

'Where the hell could he be?' thought Ryuichi.

**With Shuichi**

Shuichi was trying to decide on the icecream he wanted.

"Hmmm...lets see...Fire crackers...Chocolate eclare...push pops...gah! Its too hard!!" He suddenly found Strawberry icecream. He quickly grabbed it and waled off. He then felt as if he was being watched. He walked faster and he heard footsteps. He began to run and the foot steps were quicker.

"ITS MY FUCKING ICECREAM!!!" shouted Shuichi he turned the corner and slipped on a banana pile. He stared it and thought 'why is their a banana on the floor?'. Suddenly he saw his stalker and it was-

** With Ryuichi**

He finally got of the mess of bottles off him. He walked down the art supplies ilse. He saw a peanut on the ground and kneeled down at it.

"This is fimiliar..." he held up the peanut. Suddenly someone grabbed it out of his hands. Ryuichi looked up and it was-

"Oh, peanut!"

"Hey, your that captain dude!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Dude...that was my peanut..."

"...Oh well." Then they heard bomb noises and jumped down to the ground. Ryuichi did the same thing.

"Well, I'm off!" said Jack and he ran off. Ryuichi blinked.

'Woah...i wanted peanuts.' thought the vocalist. He walked down to the food ilse. He found the peanuts when something, or someone touched his back.

"AHHHHHHHH!! PIRATES! PIRATES! BACK OFF!!! I GOT PEANUTS!!" he shouted, but it was only Shuichi with his new friend.

"Look, its a monkey Sakuma-san!" said Shuichi. Yes, it was indeed a monkey. Ryuichi just stared.

"Where the hell did the monkey come from?"

"Well, its wall mart! They have everything except cheese!"

"Yes." said a voice. They both turned and saw Cheese from Foster's home for imaginary friends.

"Not you cheese!" said Shuichi.

"...yes." responded cheese.

"Cheese, go home!" said Ryuichi. Cheese just stared at them.

"...Phessssssssssshhh...dokay..." and he walked off. Shuichi and Ryuichi sighed.

"I thought Wal Mart always had cheese." exclaimed Ryuichi.

"Do they?" the vocalist stared at each other.

"I think so...i like squeeze cheese."

"I thought that was made in Cananda!" They bothed looked at each other.

"I wanna go home!" said Ryuichi.

"I know, I miss Yuki soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much." whined the younger vocalist.

"I miss Kuma."

"But isn't Kuma in your hands?" Ryu looked down at his hands and saw his best friend.

"Oh!" Then a bomb went flying past the both of them and the monkey ran off.

"No, monkey! Come back!" shouted Shuichi. Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi's arm.

"Let it go, Shu-chan."

"But...the monkey was my best friend...even though he bit me on the nose."

"...okay...you had a weird relationship..."

Suddenly another bomb past by them and blew up the ilse they were in. The looked behind them and it was a giant ship.

"WOAH!!!" they shouted. The ship stopped and they saw a guy with Shuichi's monkey.

"MONKEY!!" shouted Shuichi.

"His name is Jack! Now have you seen Captain Jack Sparrow?" asked the guy. Shuichi pointed to the monkey Jack.

"Jack." he responded.

"No! Not the monkey!"

"Jack!!

"Cracker Jacks!!" yelled Ryuichi.

"ENOUGH!!!" said the Captain. He loaded the canon with Barbie dolls and fired it at the vocalist. They were buried in Barbies. Soon their heads popped out of the pile.

"Woah, Imma coming to Wal Mart everyday!" said Shuichi.

"You've been here for two days, did any of this happen before?"

"Hmmmm... I think...in a dream..."

"Is it a dream?" Ryuichi question. The two vocalist faced each other and started beating each other up.

"Hey!!" shouted the Captain guy. They stopped and looked at him. Then they heard a sound of a boat rubbing against the floor with oars. Everyone looked and it was Jack Sparrow. He was roring in and stopped. He saw the Captain guy and what was going on.

"Oh,...this is awkward..." he turned around and padded backwards from the direction he came.

"Argh! After him!" shouted the guy and the boat headed straight forward. Shuichi and Ryuichi stared at the boat. Shuichi turned the other way.

"LOOK!! PLAYDOE!!!"

"Not now Shu-chan. Maybe we should help Jack."

"Which one?"

"The dude! We should help!"

"And turn this story to an action story? No thanks, imma gonna play with Play-doe..." Ryuichi thought and shrugged. He followed the pink-haired boy to the Crafts ilse. They were looking at crafts that they were gonna use. Suddenly, Ryuichi heard a loud noise and Shuichi fell down. He turned and saw a ninja figure.

"You knocked out Shu-chan!!!"shouted Ryuichi.

"Luke, I AM your father!"

"No your not!! My Daddy is old and likes Tofu!!" The ninja figure pulled out a long carrot. Ryuichi looked around and got a togon poll. The two of them were fighting, smacking one another in the face, whacking each other in the stomach. Suddenly, Ryuichi hit the man as if he was a baseball and the man was knocked out.

"Yes!...I...Ryu...ichi Sakuma...am...very hungry..." he panted. He fell down and everything went black. A while later, there was a white light.

"Nnnnn...its too bright." whined Shuichi.

"Not now, imma sleeping..." yawned Ryuichi. Then popped up and it was day. The lights were on, it was nine o'clock.

"Woah it was just a dream!" sighed Shuichi.

"Then how come there are police and the whole place is a wreck?" asked Nittle Grasper's vocalist. Shuichi looked up and saw the damage and the police men.

"Oh."

"You two, come with me!" ordered the police man. Two other police men grabbed the two vocalist.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! No I'm too young to die!!" cried Shuichi.

"No, wait!"shouted Ryuichi. He dropped his Kumagoro.

"No, you have to be-" said the police until Ryuichi went crazy.

"LET ME GO FUCKER!!!" he shouted. he grabbed Kuma and went back to the police man.

"Uhh, you know you could've ran off." suggest ed Shuichi.

Ryuichi thought for a moment."...Opps...RUN!!" Ryuichi kicked both men in the shin making Shuichi free. They ran off and out of the store. They jumped into a shopping cart and it rolled down the hill. They were gaining speed when Ryuichi remembered something.

"Oh, i gotta call Touma!" he said. He took out his cell phone and called Touma.

"Hello?" answered the other line.

"Hi Touma!! Me and Shu-chan are in are chased by the police!"

"...what did you do?"

"...nothing to tell the truth...sorta."

"Ryu-"

"Don't worry! I got you bubblegum!"

"YES!!"

"I'll be at your place in...ten minutes! Kay?"

"Yup!! Bye!"

"Bye bye Nanoda!!" Ryuichi hung up and put his phone in his pocket. Shuichi's mouth was down.

"YOU HAD A FUCKING CELL PHONE THIS WHOLE TIME?!?!"

"Hey, its not like I'd remember having it." Then the shopping cart was in the rode and went passed red lights. Ryuichi controlled it to lead to Touma's house. About a couple minuted later, Ryuichi and Shuichi made it to Touma's house. Ryuichi parked outside the house. The two vocalist got out of the cart and walked up to Touma's front door.

"When did you learn to drive a shopping cart, Sakuma-san."

"Shop lifting my dear friend!"

"..."

"Just kidding, Shu-chan! I never shop lifted. That was my neighbor and he taught me!"

"Wow!" Then the door opened and it was Touma.

"Do you have the bubble gum?" he whispered. Ryuichi held it up to him.

"Okay, are you the real Shuichi and Ryuichi?" he questioned

"Yup!" responded Ryuichi.

"...Okay! Hey guys!! I got bubble gum!!" Shuichi and Ryuichi looked at each other.

'...guys?' they thought. They walked in the house and it were the police men playing 'scene it'. The vocalist gasped.

"Oh, you guys no each other?" asked Touma. The police men looked up.

" That's them! Arrest them!" said one of the men. Shuichi and Ryuichi gulped.

** 2 hours later**

Eiri Yuki was busying with his novel once again. He looked at the clock.

'Where the hell is that damn brat?' he thought. Yes, even the cold hearted Yuki noticed that his Shu-Chan wasn't around. Suddenly the phone rings. Yuki picks it up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"HIYA YUKI!!! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW?!?!"

"Gahhhhhhh! You screamed in my fuckin' ear! And where have you been?"

"Uhhhhh...no where. So,...are you in the middle of something?"

"...Uhhhhh...just my novel...why?"

"Oh, nothing really...Its just...I'M IN JAIL!!!!" he cried.

"What?! How the fuck did you end up in jail?"

"I...sob...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! YUKI PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!! YUKI I-" but it was too late. Yuki hung up the phone and returned to his work. Once he was in his seat, he chuckled an awkward chuckle. And so, Shuichi and Ryuichi spent the night in jail, until they were let out because K-san got them, but punished them for their doing.

**END of Ryuichi's Character story**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! This was long...very long! I wanted it to be great! Just like frosted flakes! Yay! I had that for breakfast...with pickles...

O.o

Not really, but I shall try it! Whoot! Next Character story will be Suguru Fujisaki!! Yay!!

Fujisaki: Please do make it crazy.

Sorry, dude but my stories equal random craziness!! Yeah!!!

Fujisaki: Eh...

Well, until then, read, review, and wear socks...unless its very hot out...like it is where I am...MEEP!!


	4. Suguru Fujisaki

La Li Ho! OMG! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that i haven't writen this chapter throughout the while summer! FORGIVE ME!!

O.o

Yeah, my summer has been really busy doing a lot of stuff and yeah...teribly sorry...MOVING ON!! Let's go to the story! WEEEEEEE!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Suguru Fujisaki**

The day started of calm and peace for Fujisaki. He woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast and headed out to his work at NG productions.

'Wow,' he began to think ' today just seems so peaceful. I hope its the same for work though.' He then sighed because he knew work was never peaceful. Everyday at work he has to deal with a crazy american manager who shoots people for no reason, a hyper, no wait scatch that, EXTREMLY hyper lead vocalist who does crazy stuff and is never all that serious, and a senstive producer who freaks out over every little thing. And then there is Hiro who was like the only sane person working with Fujisaki. Finally, after thinking about the crazy people he has to work with, he made it to NG. He remebered that this is his only time to acctually get work done because he always arrived earlier than everyone else. He walked through doors thinking on what he could acomplish today when suddenly he hear someone scream 'NOW!' Suguru was pulled up into a little net and was hanging from the sealing.

"Wha-What is going on?!" he asked in a scared tone. All of a sudden, Shuichi and K come out behind the potted plants that were in the lobby.

"Mr. K?! Mr. SHINDOU?!"

"Yup! Its us!" smiled Shuichi.

"Darn, i thought we would've caught that snake." said K all disappointed. Fujisaki's eyes grew wide.

"SNAKE?!?!" he shouted. Shuichi and K shushed him.

"Queit! You'll scare her!" Shuichi said in a lower tone.

"Why is there a snake in here? Does Touma know?" asked Fujisaki in a more calm tone.

"Well the snake is my fault." said K raising his hand.

"And Nope. Touma doen't know and he won't know because K you and I will catch it!" Shuichi stated to Fujisaki.

"Wait a minute! I'm not going to catch this snake with you guys! Shindou, your not suppose to be here! Your NEVER early!"

"Yup!" smiled the vocalist.

"Then why are you here?"

"I was locked out of Yuki's place." Fujisaki stared at Shuichi.

"You lost your keys, didn't you?"

"NO! I just...misplaced them..."

"Okay, gentlemen!" interupted K " We must catch the beast before...uhhhh..."

"Seven o'clock?" Fujisaki asked.

"Yeah, that time. So let's go!"

"But it only gives us an hour!" Fujisaki paniced.

"But, me and K have been here all night."

"Wait, when did the snake get lose?" question the young keyboardist.

"Last night!" said K.

"Yeah, that was my fault!"

**Falsh back**

It was seven thirty at night and Shuichi came back from trying to get into the apartment he shared with his lover. Shuichi sighed as he walked into NG. Once he walked in he headed towards the studio room and walked in the room. He sat on a chair and fell asleep until it was nine seventeen. He woke up hearing noises so he stood up from his chair. The noises were footsteps and they sounded like they were coming towards Shuichi.

'Oh god! i hate NG at night! Wait... what if the Burger King man lives here at night?' Shuichi whined. He started walking backwards until he bumped into something. He screamed and he was beating up the thing. His hands ached. Once he was done with that he searched for the light which. He then found it and turned the lights on and relized he was beating up and microphone poll. He sighed and felt like an idiot. He grabbed the poll and and held it near him. He then heard a noise coming from outside. He gribbed the poll and opened the door. He saw a figure but before he could figure it out, he attack the person until the lights came on in the hall way. Shuichi looked at the man he was attacking and it was an older man. The older man looked at Shuichi.

"...Uh, sorry old guy." apoligized Shuichi.

"I got locked in the store again." said the old man and then walked away into a wall.

"Shuichi, what has gotten into you?" asked a fimiliar voice. Shuichi looked the other way and it was K.

"K, what are you doing here?" he questioned. The american held up a box.

"Well, i was gonna wait for tomorrow, but i'll show you."

"Show me what!? Is it a present!?" asked the vocalist excited. He was jumping all around the box and then accidently knocked it over and the lid fell off. Then a snake comes slithering away. Shuichi screamed and ran behind K.

"No, Shuichi catch it!" shouted K but it was too late. K glared at Shuichi and starting strangling him.

"YOU AND YOUR STUPID LITTLE HYPER WAYS!! NOW MY SNAKE IS GONE!!!" he tossed Shuichi to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH A FUCKING SNAKE!!!" Shuichi yelled after K stopped Strangling him.

"I got it as a pet. What? What's so horrible about a snake?"

"Touma said no animals are allowed in here! We could get in trouble!"

"But its a reptile! That's not an animal!"

"SNAKES ARE ANIMALS!!" K was about to argue back but he then realized that snakes are animals.

"Well then, time to go hunting!" said K getting excited. He put on a red hunting hat and pulled out his gun.

**End Flashback**

"And thats what happened!" smiled Shuichi feeling that he has been successful. Fujisaki just starred at him as if he were the biggest idiot on earth.

"Well," began Fujisaki, "thats a nice story and all, but...CAN I GET OUT OF THIS NET NOW?!?!" he yelled.

"Ah! Fine, fine!" said K. Once they brought Fujisaki down, K began to make a plan with them.

"All right gentlemen. That snake is big and scary..." began K.

"ITS HUGE!!" yelled Shuichi.

"Yes, and we only have now...forty four minutes? I thought we had an hour!" whined K.

"Well, Shindou's story told a while." said Fujisaki. K glared at Shuichi staring off into space.

"Shuichi...SHUICHI!!!" yelled K. Shuichi looked at him.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"...What?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"...Oh! Starring off into space."

"Why are you staring into space?"

"I'm tired! I've been here all night!" K threw a leaf at Shuichi, but it didn't even reach him. He tried again, but it still missed.

"I'll get you later." said the crazy american.

"Look! Could we please catch this thing already!? I wanna get some work done!" said Fujisaki angry.

"Calm down, pee-wee boy." demanded K.

"He called you pee-wee boy." chuckled Shuichi.

"You shouldn't be laughing, Missy pissy child." said K.

"Don't call me Missy pissy child! Its not nice..."

"Look! Its your fault! Now let's catch this thing!" said K.

** 5 minutes later **

So Shuichi, K, and Fujisaki all spilt up. K got the upper floors, Shuichi got the lower floors and Fujisaki got the other floors. He walked down the dark hallway. Young Suguru heard some noises coming from no where. He looked both ways, but nothing was there. He gulped and strating worrying a little. He continued to walk and he heard it again. This time he turned around and saw a dark figure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! DON'T EAT MEEEEEEEEE!!!" screamed Fujisaki. He fell to the ground with his hands on his head and then the lights turned on. He looked again and it was only Shuichi.

"SHINDOU-SAN!!! YOUR SUPPOSE TO STAY DOWN STAIRS!!!!" yelled Fujisaki really angry and imbrassed. Shuichi just starred at him.

"...Well, i try to call your cell phone but i got no reception..."

"I don't have my cell phone anymore, remember?! You destroyed it thingking it was a killer rock?!"

"...no."

"Well, what did you want to tell me?"

"I got a new cell phone!!" shouted Shuichi holding up a banana. Fujisaki just starred at him like it was the most stupisest thing ever.

"...THATS A BANANA!!!!"

"Yeah..."

"Its not a cell phone...do you relize that?'

"It is **TOO **a cell phone!! I saw this guy use on before! And plus, i can eat it too!!" Shuichi peeled the banana and ate it.

"**See**?!...oh wait...now it don't have a cell phone..."

"IT WAS A BANANA!!!!" Then there was a weird noise again and the two men jumped.

"Shindou-san, whatever you do don't-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SNAKE!!!" Shuichi screamed and ran down the hall into a trap. Fujisaki slapped his forehead.

'...don't scream...' thought fujisaki to himself. Shuichi was hanging from a net.

"...Y'know...this is kinda cozy!" commented Shuichi. K randomly appeared from the sealing.

"ALRIGHT!! My trap worked!! I feel successful!" K looked at the young vocalist haning from the net.

"Damn, i caught a hyper dimwit!"

"HEY!! I RESENT THAT!!!" Then the noise was heard again.

"Okay, i'm sick of it being dark! May we PLEASE turn on the lights?" requested Suguru. Both K and Shuichi shrugged and they clapped in unity. The lights flashed on and the noise was Hiro eating potato chips.

"HIRO?!?!" they all shouted.

"Yup?" respinded Hiroshi.

"Where-" Fujisaki began to ask.

"How-" K-san began to ask.

"What kind of chips are those?" asked Shuichi. Hiro looked at the bag.

"Sour Cream and Onion...OH! and look what i found!" Hiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a worm.

"SNAKE!!!" screamed K and Shuichi. Fujisaki's face was wide open.

'Oh...my...** beep **ing...god...' thought the young keyboardist.

"THIS!!! THIS IS THE SNAKE YOU GUYS WERE SCREAMING ABOUT?!?! THIS LITTLE WORM?!?!?!?!?!" shouted the very extrmely angry keyboardist. K and Shuichi looked at the ground.

"...Well...it looked like a snake..." mumbled Shuichi.

"NO!!! NO IT DOES NOT!!! DO YOU REALIZE THAT WE'VE WASTED A LOT OF WORK TIME JUST BECAUSE OF A FUCKING WORM?!?!?!?!"

"...maybe." responded K.

"Well, that was fun!" stated Hiro who was in the backround watching all that was going on.

"...Yup! Imma happy and...really hungry!!!" Shuichi blurted out.

"Yeah, lets get some Quesadillas!!" suggested K.

"There is no time for-" began Fujisaki until Touma popped out of no where holding a box.

"HEY!! GUESS WHAT I GOTS!! ITS A SNAKE!!" shouted Touma. He wlaked over to everyone else and tripped. He hit the floor and the box opened. The snake slithered away. Everyone's mouth's dropped except Hiro because his mouth was full. K and Shuichi sprung into action.

"SNAKE!!!!!!!!" they ran off chasing the creature. Fujisaki's mind went so crazy with the past events, he decided to skip work today and go have some quesadillas with a hobo.

END of Suguru Fujisaki's character story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YES!! FINALLY!! FINISHED!!!

Fujisaki: Why must there be madness in your stories?

Shut up! Anywho, i've been meaning to tell you this, Fujisaki...your knida boring...

Fujisaki::gasp:: I am not!!

Oh, C'mon! Your a work-a-hoilic, you take things TOO serious...you have no relationships...ummmmmmm...

Fujisaki: Well, sorry if your story was hard because it was about me! And you didn't have to y'know!

Yup! But you need to be specail! To Shine like a...butterfly!! Okays, moving on. I know i probably should stop doing this story because it makes no snse and it took FOREVER to write, but i don't...maybe one or two more chapters i'll do then i do another story because i wanna and i...wanna and i like pie...Okays! Next character story Will be with...(drum roll)

MR. **EIRI YUKI**!!! HUGGLES::hugs Yuki::

Yuki:... Oh boy...im so excited...

YEAH!! THATS THE SPRIT!! NOW-...Shuichi what are you doing here.

Shuichi::clinging to Yuki's arm::...nothing...AW, C'MON!! I WANNA HEAR YUKI'S STORY!! I WANNA BE WITH HIM TOO!! PLEASE!! I'LL SHUT UP AND-

Yuki: Fine, fine...just shut up already!!

Shuichi: Yippeee!!

Okays, well as they say, ...um...bother! So listen to the 3 'R's'!!

READ! REVIEW! RIVERDANCE::starts dancing::


	5. Eiri Yuki

La Li Ho!! Hola! I am so excited! I wrote this chapter in school and i was freaking out on the hilarious stuffs i wrote sharing them with my friends...yeah...it was great! So YES! The time has come for Yuki's character story!! YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!

Now, some may wonder 'What will happen to our beloved Eiri Yuki?'

...crazyness...just...plan...CRAZYINSANEMOSTBESTESTTHINGYOFALLTIMESFUNNEH!!!

So, I'll shut up and get to the do-hcikey! WHOOT!

------------------------------

**Chapter FIVE: Eiri Yuki**

The day begun with the sun rising over the horizon and in bed was the novelist, Eiri Yuki. He was dreaming wonderful dreams until he heard an alarm. He groaned and whacked his alarm clock. The ringing continued, so Yuki then threw his alarm clock into the wall. The ringing still continued after a minute. Yuki then realized that it was the phone that was ringing and he answered it.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" he groaned.

"Eiri, whats your home phone number?" asked Touma in an inocent tone.

"What? You just called it and you called it before!!"

"...I thought it was your cell phone."

"You call thinking i'm a pizza place!"

"Really?! No wonder i never get my pizza...or my stromboli..."

"Stromboli?"

"Its really good! You can-" The tired novelist hung up on his brother-in-law. He decided to get ready for the day, a very relaxing day. And why is it a relaxing day for the novelist? Shuichi and the rest of Bad Luck went on tour today and he won't have to deal with Shuichi screaming and whining to spend time with him. Yuki made some coffee and sat down on his couch to watch some television. When he sat down, though, he sat on something or someone. He quickly got up after hearing a loud 'OW!'. He looked down at what he sat on.

"Shuichi?!" Yuki asked surprised. Shuichi sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Thats me. Why did you sit on me?"

"Why are you here?" questioned the novelist.

"Because I live here with you." responded the sleepy vocalist.

"No, i mean, don't you go on tour today?"

"No, it was canceled."

"Why?!"

"Because it was gonna rain!"

"But its sunny ou-" but before he could finish, a flash of lighting stuck and rain started to pour down. The novelist sighed.

"Can't you guys play in the rain?"

"No, otherwise we all get electricuted because of the electric stuffs and we all go _BUZZZZZZZZZZ...ZZZZ_!!!" said Shuichi doing a buzzing affects with his hands. "I'd rather you get electricuted." commented Yuki. Shuichi frowned.

"Oh, i see how it is! First you sit on me when i'm sleeping and now you want me to be electricuted?!"

"...Sure."

"Meanie!" Shuichi tossed a pillow at Yuki and he glared at the singer.

"Get out of my country!" demanded Yuki.

"But Japna is my country too!!" whined Shuichi.

"I mean out of the living room, dumbass!"

"Can i watch tv with you, pweeeeeeese!?" he gave Yuki the puppy dog face.

"Fine, but obey tthe rules."

"Yipee!"

"You broke the fifth rule, GET!"

"No i didn't! I broke the seve- Oh! Dammit Yuki! Please Yuki!! I'll shut up and not talk and be quiet and-"

"Don't repeat yourself."

"I didn't repeat myself!"

"Yes you did. You said You'll shut up and not talk and be quiet which is all the SAME THING!!"

"Sorry, Mr. Adroit grumpy novelist."

"When did you learn the word ' adroit'?"

"I don't...know." The room was silient and Yuki turned on the tlelvision. He put on the Morining Show. Shuichi grabbed a random juice box from his pillow. He was making a annoying sucking noise which started to bother Yuki.

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"That noise!!"

"But i'm thristy!!"

"Drink it quieter." Shuichi did as he was told. He then spoke again.

"Yuki, who are they?"

"I don't know and i don't care."

"Are they american?"

"I think so."

"I like the lady's hair!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Yuki, what are they talking about?"

"I would know if you STOP TALKING!!!!" Shuichi stayed silient.

"I'm bored...can i change the channel?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"What?! Oh! Dammit! I hate that thing!! Can and May are like the same things!!"

"No. They're not."

Shuichi stood up. "I'm gonna make toast." He then walked into the kitchen. A half hour passed and Yuki started to get concerned, (gasp.)

"Yo, brat!"

"...Yeah!?"

"What the hell are you doing? You said you were making toast!"

"I am...but-"

"What did you do this time?"

" Nothing just...i broke the toaster."

"How did you brake the toaster?"

"I don't know. I pressed the button down and it shot back up and now it won't make toast!"

"Oi! I'll call a-" a sudden knock on the door cut off Yuki. He got up to the door and answered it.

"Tatsuha's repair service!"

"Tatsuha, what are you doing?"

"Being a repair man, working for a living."

"But your a monk!"

"Slash repair man!" Yuki glared at his younger brother.

"Seriously, I can fix things!" said Tatsuha to his eldest brother.

"Fine, but i won't pay you."

"Not even in beer or food?" Yuki turned around and saw a marshmellow pie. He grabbed and tossed it at the monk/repair man.

"There! Is that enough to fix a toaster?"

Tatsuha shrugged. "Eh! Good enough for me."

He walked in and headed to the kitchen. Shuichi was on the floor in fedal position.

"Don't worry Shuichi! I'll fix the toaster!" Shuichi looked up at Tatsuha.

"What? Oh yeah, that. Well, could you make me stromboli?"

"Why?"

"Cause its good!"

"I'm only here for toaster service and toaster service only!" Tatsuha went into the fridge and started eating and drinking stuff. Shuichi stood up and stared.

"Tatsuha?" asked the vocalist. Tatsuha looked at Shuichi with beer in one hand, noddles and bread in his mouth, and sauce stains on his face.

"The toaster is over there." said Shuichi pointing to the toaster.

"Ma Mnoh." said Tatsuha with his mouth full and he continued going through the fridge. Shuichi then grabbed a yogurt and left.

Yuki was sitting in the living room, but with his laptop. He continued writting his novel and stop for a second to read over his work. Then the phone rang. Yuki growled and answered.

"Hello?"

"Eiri, I lost my green crayon!"

"So?"

"Do you have one?"

"No,"

"Does Shindou-san?"

"No."

"Okay, now your just lying!"

"Okay fine he does! So?"

"Could you bring it over?" Yuki then hung up the phone and continued writing. As he was writting, he felt something on his shoulder. He looked and saw Shuichi's head staring at his work. Yuki jumped.

"What the hell, youdamn brat! I told you not to-"

"I don't get it."

"You don't get what?"

"Your story. Listen, ' With intense emotion and loving eyes...' What the hell! Oh, and Tatsuha's eating the food in the fridge.

"What?!" just then Tatsuha came out of the kitchen into the room.

"Y'know, your left overs sucked. I enjoyed the cake, but the beef with potatoes were-"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO FIX THE TOASTER!!"

"...Oh yeah. I'll get to that... Oh and the fridge is broken too."

"Oh no, i wonder how that happened." said Yuki sarcastically.

"I think Tatsuha did it!" suggested Shuichi. Yuki whacked him over the head.

"Moron! I know that! I was beng sarcastic!"

"...Oh!" Shuichi wandered off somewhere. Tatsuha saluted to Yuki and continued to work on the toaster and the fridge. Yuki walked back to the living room to his laptop. He sat down on the couch and was about to write on his laptop, but it was gone. His eyes widen.

'Holy Shit! My laptop was here a minute ago! Shit! ' thought the novelist until the phone rang.

"Yeah?" answered Yuki.

"Yeah, i'd like twp pepperoni pineapple pizzas please!"

"Touma?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Its me Touma!"

"Me who?"

"Dammit Touma! its Eiri!"

"Eiri?! When did you work at the pizza place?"

"I DON'T!!"

"Oh...well, how long will it take?"

"For what?"

"My pizzas, duh!"

" I don't have time for pizza!"

"But if you make it its cheaper!"

"Get your own dame pizza from pizza hut!"

"...but its not the same." Yuki the hung up the phone and went back to worring about his laptop. He checked the kitchen and nothing was there except Tatsuha and a giant ness on the floor.

"Tatsuha! Clean this up!" Tatsuha looked at the mess.

"Its not my job. I'm a repair man."

"Yeah, a bad one."

"For your information I already fixed the fridge, see?" Tatsuha pointed at the fridge and the fridge was smoking.

"Its not suppose to-" before Yuki could finish, the fridge exploded. Yuki glared at Tatsuha.

"Heh, I'll fix the tolet now." chuckled Tatsuha. He ran straight to the bathroom. Yuki thought for a moment.

'Wait, but the tolet- Aw, whatever!' The stressed novelist looked in the bedroom, nothing. He then heard Shuichi chuckle from the another room. Yuki checked the study and Shuichi was in there with Yuki's laptop on paint. Yuki's anger rised.

"SHUICHI!!!!!!!!!" Shuichi turned around.

"Lookie lookie Yuki! Look at what i made on paint! Its you and me!"

"**GIVE! ME! MY! FING! LAPTOP**!" screamed the novelist.

"Y'know in A.I.M. language, that would be G-M-M-F-L, even thought no one would know what it means! And you could say it nicer!" Yuki walked fast torwards Shuichi. The vocalist then got up quickly and started running away with Yuki's laptop. Shuichi ran into the bedroom and slammed the door. Yuki followed Shuichi and saw him standing on the bed.

"Get the hell off the bed!" yelled Yuki.

"No way! your gonna kill me!" screamed Shuichi. He then jumped out the window. Yuki looked outside the window.

"I'm okay...maybe...no." Shuichi said in pain. He rolled over and under him was Yuki's laptop that was now broken. Yuki gawed at what he saw. Then, the phone rang once more. Yuki grabbed the phone.

"What now?!" asked the extremly angry novelist knowing whi had called.

"I'm watching television, Eiri!" said Touma really happy. Yuki hung up the phone and it rang once more. Yuki was really really really REALLY annoyed.

"**LOOK, I DON'T CARE ABOUT TV, OR NACHOS OR HOW DUCKS GO 'QUACK'!!! STOP CALLING**!!!!"

"Dude, I don't care about that either. I only called because I'm out here with Shuichi-" responded Hiro.

"Oh, the idiot who could fall and fall?"

"Ha, ha! Really funny." In the backround of Hiro's voice was Shuichi screaming stuff.

"Yuki?! YUKI?! I'm hurt and I'm really really really really sorry for destroying you laptop! I'll buy you a new one! Please Yuki! I'm sorry! C'mon don't you want Stromboli?! YUKI!!!!!" Yuki continued to hear the constant balbbering in the backround.

"Hey, whack him over the head." said Yuki.

"Why?" questioned Hiro.

"I'll give you Strombloi." With that said, Hiro whacked Shuichi over the head.

"OW! Now my head hurts...**A LOT**!!!" he yelled.

"Want me to bring him up?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah, I need to kill him." replied Yuki. Tatsuha walked into the bedroom with a pipe around his neck.

"Good news! The tolet is fixed, but now the sink is broken...and i found a nickel!!" said the monk proudly. Yuki twitched and walked over to Tatsuha. He grabbed the nickel and tossed it out the window. Tatsuha's mouth was wide open. Once again the phone rings.

"What?" asked the novelist.

"A nickel hit Shuichi's head." said Hiro.

"So?"

"He thinks the sky is falling." Yuki groaned and told Hiro to put Shuichi on the phone.

"YUKI!! The sky is falling! I'm scared- and did you know it stopped raining?" said Shuichi freaking out, yet amazed at the same time.

"Just come inside and-"

"BUT YOU'LL EAT ME!!!"

"No i want! I-"

"LIAR!!!"

"Y'know what I-" a beeping on the phone cut him off. Yuki growled at the phone knowing who was calling on the other line.

"Just wait a moment."

"Are you getting Stromboli?" asked the vocalist starting to get hungry. Yuki switched to the other line.

"WHAT?!" he said angered.

"...Umm...do you want a turtle?" asked his brother-in-law.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well, i found this turtle and Mika won't let me have it and-"

"Keep it in your office!"

"But it needs sunlight!"

"Your office is bright as hell! For crying out loud, you have windows as a wall!!"

"...Oh yeah...so is my pizza ready, Eiri?" Yuki switched back to Shuichi, who was screaming on the other line.

"**SHUT UP**!!!!!!!!" yelled Yuki.

"But i'm practicing for when the sky falls!...and did you know that when you switch lines there is elevator music playing and-" Yuki hung up and sat on his bed.

'GOD! ...a relaxing day gone EXTREMLY horr-' before he could finish his thoughts, an explosion occured in the bathroom. Moments later Tatsuha walks in the bedroom with a tolet seat around hia neck, tolet paper everywhere, clothing torn, and every inch of his body drenched with water.

"I...am finished!" Tatsuha stated. Yuki got up and did a fast walk to the bathroom.

"DON'T KILL ME!!!" squeeled Tatsuha. Yuki then opened the door, but the door fell and from what Yuki could see, there wasn't even a bathroom left.

"**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BATHROOM?!?!?!?!?!?!?" **he yelled.

"Well,...I didn't know what else to do so, I had this bomb and-" whimpered the young monk until his older brother grabbed his shirt.

"**I DON'T HAVE A FING BATHROOM**!!!!!!!!!!" Once again the phone rang. Yuki released his crowding brother and answered.

"GO AWAY!!!"

"Yuki did the bathroom explode?" asked Shuichi in a curious tone.

"No, it decided to crumble and make an exploding sound!" said the novelist sarcastically.

" Oh, well I was just wondering because the tolet is right in front of where I'm hiding and...yeah,,,,,So, the sky isn't falling?"

"DUH!!!!!!"

"Really?! OKAYS!! Seeya soon!" Shuichi hung up and so did Yuki. He looked at his younger brother who apparently passed out on the floor. All-of-a-sudden, little celery people come out of the closet and drag Tatsuha away. Yuki's eyes widened. The phone rings once more and Yuki answers it.

"Yeah?" he asked in a shaky tone.

"Do ponines have entenas?" asked the president of NG.

"Are there such things as little celery people?"

"Tush, Eiri."

"Its Tushe!"

"Oh...well, I got stromboli!!" Touma hung up the phone. Moments later Shuichi walks in.

"HI Yu- what's wrong?" asked Shuichi to his lover. Yuki was in a fidel position on the couch.

"C-C-Celery people..." mumbled the freaked out novelist. Shuichi went into the kitchen or what was left of it and saw the toaster on the floor. He picked it up and plugged it in. He place toast in the toaster and in a few minutes, toast popped out.

"Hey! The toaster is fixed!"

**The end of Yuki's Character story**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! OMFGLOLROL and all those other A.I.M. thingys! Now that was great! Probably my best one yet, right Yuki?

Yuki: Torture is fun to you?

...when its with you!

Yuki: I'm gonna-

I'm just kidding we all luv you Yuki, right Shu?

Shuichi: Yup, but he's all mine!

Good for you, now should we make one more chapter or end it here?

Shuichi: ONE MORE!! Make it of ME!!!!!

...imma thinkin'...hmmmmmmmmm...Oh well who knows! Well i **REALLY** hoped you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed tpying it!! So read more, PLEASE review and LETS TANGO::starts dancing::

Seeya either next chapter OR another story! BYEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!


End file.
